Nouvelle Recrue
by Lila3
Summary: Une femme en detresse ou une meurtriere? Un nouveau demon? Ou un ange? Le doute plane... Surtout si c'est une vieille connaissance d'Angelus.


fanfic Titre: Nouvelle recrue  
Auteur: Maulino Noemie  
Email Adresse: maulinoemie@hotmail.com  
Note de l'auteur: Saison 3 d'Angel. Sarah est interpretee par Marley Shelton ("Valentine").   
Resume: Une femme en detresse ou une meurtriere? Un nouveau demon? Ou un ange? Le doute plane... Surtout si c'est une vieille connaissance d'Angelus.   
Droits Divers: Les personnages sont la propriete de Joss Whedon, de la 20Th Century Fox ainsi que la chaine qui detient les droits de diffusion.   
Le texte est propriete de l'auteur.   
  
  
  
  
Dans un bar:   
  
Une jeune serveuse passe entre les tables apportant a boire aux clients. Elle est plutot de taille moyenne, aux formes parfaites, avec de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux turquoises fonces et avant tout ravissante.   
  
La serveuse: Ca sera quoi pour vous? (dit la jeune femme en prenant son calepin)   
  
Un homme d'une quarantaine d'annee la regarde avec des yeux de quelqu'un qui a passe la nuit a boire.   
  
L'homme: Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas une nuit avec toi ma belle.   
La serveuse: Je ne crois pas que se soit possible... Je vous sers quoi?   
L'homme: Sers moi une autre bierre et prends en une pour toi ma jolie.   
  
La serveuse regarde l'homme et s'eloigne, il lui carresse les fesses. Elle ferme les yeux, exasperee. Ca faisait bientot 2 mois qu'elle faisait ce travail et elle ne supportait pas du tout les types dans son genre.   
  
La serveuse (entre ses dents): Lachez moi.   
L'homme: Allez, je sais que tu en as envie.   
  
Il la prend par la taille et la colle contre sa poitrine, son haleine empeste l'acool, il la force a l'embrasser. Elle le repousse. Il commence a la toucher.La jeune fille le regarde dans les yeux avec haine, elle se debat. Il repousse la table pour l'attraper mieux. Il prend une bouteille et attrape la jeune femme. Il approche le verre de son visage et lui fait une large entaille au visage, du sang coule, impregant sa chemise. La jeune fille arrive a le repousser, lui essaye de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle porte la main a sa joue.   
  
L'homme: Allez, je sens que tu en as envie.   
  
Les yeux de la jeune femme devienne encore plus foncer, son visage se change et prend un masque monstrueux, ses yeux devienne blanc. Elle leve sa main et une force bizarre repousse l'homme a 5 metre d'elle, il se tape la tete contre le bar, son crane saigne. La musique s'arrete brusquement. Plusieurs personnes se jettent sur l'homme pour voir si il n'a rien. La jeune serveuse regarde ses mains. Les gens autour d'elle, s'ecarte avec peur. La jeune fille regarde autour d'elle puis regarde une seconde fois ses mains, impuissante. Elle savait que l'homme allait mourrir, il avait une hemoragie interne dut a la puissance du coup. La jeune femme regarde autour d'elle encore une fois, la piece tourne. Puis elle sort en courrant.   
  
Dans la rue:   
  
La jeune serveuse court dans les ruelles de Los Angeles, puis se refugit pres d'une poubelle.Elle regarde ses mains. Des larmes coulent doucement le long de sa joue. Elle respire avec difficulte. Elle essuit ses larmes, la blessure a disparus. Elle a l'air plus calme. Son visage reprend forme humaine.   
Une ombre arrive alors, la lumiere du reverbere l'eclair un peu. C'est un homme, habille d'une cape blanche arrive.   
  
L'homme: Sarah (la jeune fille releve la tete) Sarah... En te donnant cette chance de regagner ta partie humaine, on t'a donne la chance d'utiliser tes pouvoirs pour le bien des autres, de proteger les gens d'ici, de gagner ta redemption.   
Sarah: Je ne peux pas, j'en ai pas la force, je ne veux pas, Ben. Je veux qu'on me laisse seule.   
Ben: T'as un grand pouvoir Sarah et tu le sais. Tu dois juste apprendre a t'en servir.   
Sarah: Mais vous le voyez comme moi je suis mauvaise, tout ce que je touche se detruit.   
Ben: The Power To Be le savent mais nous te connaissons, ca fait 300 ans qu'on t'observe, tu as un futur devant toi, accepte le.   
  
Le fameux Ben disparait alors, laissant la jeune femme seule. Elle se releve et regarde autour d'elle et decide de rentrer chez elle.   
  
  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
  
  
Dans le bureau d'Angel Investigations (le matin):   
  
Cordelia regarde son patron, il est dans son bureau. Et pour changer, il deprime.   
  
Cordelia: Angel! Et si on allait se ballader?   
Angel (ironique): Oui bien sur, si tu veux te ballader avec une torche humaine c'est pas un probleme!   
Cordelia: Oh, desolee. Mais c'est juste que tu deprimes depuis six mois, depuis que Buffy est morte et je commence a en avoir vraiment ras le bol! Sors, rencontres d'autres filles.   
Angel: Je ne veux pas rencontrer personne d'autre. C'est Buffy que j'aime...   
Cordelia: Oui mais elle est partie ta Buffy.   
  
Angel lui lance un regard qui ne donne par a Cordelia envie de continuer.   
  
Cordelia: Bon d'accord comme tu veux.   
  
Wesley arrive dans la piece.   
  
Wesley: Bonjour tout le monde! Alors quoi de neuf?   
Angel: Cordelia se prend pour une agence matrimoniale!   
Cordelia: Mais pas du tout mais c'est juste que j'en ai marre de te voir dans cet etat.   
Wesley: C'est vrai ca Angel, il faut que tu te bouges un peu. Appelle Kate...   
Angel (soupire, enerve): Celle la je ne peux pas l'encadrer. Oh et puis taisez vous un peu tout les deux. Toi aussi t'es tout seul Wesley et personne en fait toute une histoire.   
Wesley: On parle pas de moi la... (A. Et C. se lance un regard qui veut en dire long) Bon... Tenez c'est le journal du matin. (il pose le journal devant Angel) Il parait qu'une serveuse a envoye un homme a 5 metres sans meme le touche.   
Cordelia: Et laisse moi devinez, l'homme est mort...   
Wesley: Oui.   
Angel (lisant l'article): Il parait qu'il l'aurait aggresse et l'aurait meme blesser.   
Cordelia: Elle a sue se defendre.   
Angel: Tu m'etonnes! Je vais appeler Kate (C. et W. Lui lancent un regard de reproche, A. Soupire) Elle est quand meme serviable meme si je ne peux pas la blairer. Je vais demander un portrait rebot peut-etre qu'on la trouvera plus facilement.   
Cordelia: Moi je vais regarder mon catalogue de monstres pour voir quel demon est capable de faire ca.   
  
Soudain Cordelia se prend la tete entre les mains.   
Flash de lumiere.   
La scene du bar, l'homme, la jeune fille, l'homme a capuche, un appartement sale.   
Flash de lumiere.   
  
Angel: Cordy? Ca va? T'as vu quoi?   
Cordelia: Un aspirine sinon je ne dis rien!   
Wesley (lui tenant un verre): Tiens.   
Cordelia (buvant): Merci. La jeune fille qu'on recherche dans le journal celle qui a tue ce type, a des problemes, elle a besoins d'aide. Voila l'adresse (elle tend a Angel l'adresse de l'appartement de la vision)   
Wesley: Mais... Elle a tue quelqu'un c'est pas elle qui est a plaindre.   
Angel: Si on l'envoit dans une vision, c'est qu'elle a besoins d'aide, alors innocente ou non, notre devoir est de l'aider. (les autres hochent la tete) Bien... Cordelia peux-tu dessiner cette fille?   
  
Il lui tend une feuille et un crayon.   
  
Cordelia: Je n'aime pas dessiner.   
  
Elle fait une vague esquisse assez ressemblante de la jeune femme.   
  
Cordelia: Tiens...   
Wesley: Elle n'est pas mal!   
Angel: Sarah...   
Wesley: Qui?   
Angel: Sarah. De son vraie nom Sarayah, c'etait une grand pretresse de magie Wicca, elle avait recu a son enfance un don, elle avait des pouvoirs incroyables, elle gardait le temple de Wicca, c'etait une sorciere formidable. Un demon le jour de ses 20 ans, l'a kidnappe, il etait tombe amoureux d'elle mais son amour n'etait pas reciproque et il la donc tue. Ce meme demon reprit de remords lui a redonne la vie en la transformant en demon, pendant des annees elle a seme la terreure autour d'elle. Ca fait au moins 80 ans que je n'avais pas entendu parler d'elle. Je la croyais morte. Elle doit avoir maintenant 300 ans.   
Cordelia: Whou quelle histoire!   
Wesley: Quels sont ses pouvoirs?   
Angel: La force, la rapidite et l'immortalite d'un vampire, le pouvoir de bouger les objets et autres d'un simple regard ou avec la main comme ce qu'elle a utilise avec ce type, elle peut se transformer en un feu, en vent ou encore en eau, le pouvoir de transformer la matiere, elle peut guerrir n'importe qui juste en touchant du bout des doigts, elle connait tout sur tout les vampires et autres demons, elle peut se transformer en ce qu'elle veut, elle lit aussi dans les pensees, ses sens sont tres developes. Enfin bref plein de truc du genre.  
Cordelia: Quel CV!  
Wesley: Si elle est vivante, ce qui est le cas on devrait peut-etre penser a la tuer.   
  
Angel releve la tete.   
  
Angel: Je ne veux pas la tuer.   
Wesley: Mais Angel cette fille est dangereuse, il faut l'arreter.   
  
Angel s'approche de Wesley et le colle a la table en grognant.   
  
Angel: Tu ne touches pas a cette fille d'accord?   
  
Wesley le regarde avec peur.   
  
Cordelia: Mais tu es devenu malade Angel! Wesley n'a rien dit! Lache le!   
  
Angel lache Wesley, ce dernier se releve et remet en place ses habits.   
  
Angel: Je vais la voir, vous vous restez en dehors de tout ca, ok?   
  
Il sort de la piece.   
Wesley touche son nez, il saigne. Cordelia s'en appercoit et s'approche de lui avec un mouchoir. Elle lui enleve le sang doucement.   
  
Cordelia: Je ne le comprend pas parfois, il se comporte bizarrement comme avec Darla. A croire qu'il connait cette fille.   
Wesley: Je pense qu'il la connait sinon il ne se conduirait pas comme ca. Esperons seulement qu'il fasse attention et qu'elle est une bonne influence sur lui.   
Cordelia: Ouais, je l'espere aussi.   
  
Elle regarde Wesley intensement, Wesley aussi. Ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassent passionnement. Elle accroche ses jambes autour de sa taille, il l'emmene pres d'une table tout en l'embrassent.   
  
L'appartement de Sarah:   
  
La jeune fille (euh pas si jeune que ca) est en train de faire ses valises. Soudain, elle se retourne.   
  
Sarah: Qui est la?   
  
Un homme est la, vetue d'une longue cape noire.   
  
L'homme: Sarah, ma belle... Alors comme ca on tue des gens, c'est bien! Tu vas pouvoirs reprendre ta place pres de nous...   
Sarah: Je ne veux pas rejoindre le mal!   
L'homme: Ah bon? Et si je te forcais, je pourrais te rendre ton autre partie de demon.   
  
L'homme l'attrape, Sarah le repousse mais l'homme semble tres fort. Il la prend et lui mes les mains autour de la tete, une lumiere argente en sort.   
Puis on entend un gros craque, l'homme vient de se casser le bras, Sarah tombe au sol encore consciente. L'homme vient de se faire jetter a terre. On voit alors Angel. L'homme se jette sur lui. Une bagarre s'en suit. Angel enleve alors la cape de l'homme. Celui-ci hurle puis explose dans une poussiere noire.   
Sarah regarde Angel, lui aussi.   
  
Flashbacks:   
Sarah et Angel riant, se battant (flash) Sarah qui se baigne avec Angel, l'eclaboussant.(flash) Sarah et Angel pleurant se serrant dans les bras (flash)   
  
Sarah: Angel ?   
  
Ils se serrent fort.   
  
Angel: Tu m'as tellement manque!   
Sarah: Toi aussi!   
Angel: Que t'es t'il arrive?   
Sarah: Je suis toujours un demi-demon mais je suis plus humaine maintenant. Comme la derniere fois ou on s'est vu. Tu as toujours ton ame?  
Angel: Oui. Que fais-tu a Los Angeles?   
Sarah: Je pensais retrouver ma redemption ici mais je me mets toujours dans le petrin. Et toi?   
Angel: J'essaye d'aider les gens que The Power To Be me disent d'aider, je rachette mes mauvaises actions.   
  
Ils se relevent.   
  
Sarah: Je suis heureuse pour toi. Moi je crois que je vais repartir... Je n'arrive a maitriser mes pouvoirs, je ne peux aider personne.   
Angel: Tu y arrivera, Sarah.   
Sarah: C'est dur Angel, ici, les gens me prennent deja pour un meurtriere et je ne crois pas que j'ai le courage de faire des efforts.   
Angel: Sarah, tu es unique, tu as une enorme force, tu dois te battre.   
Sarah: On dirait entendre Ben...   
Angel: Toujours vivant celui la?   
Sarah: Ouais il est le messager des pouvoirs d'en haut.   
Angel (souriant): Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu!   
Sarah: Depuis l'histoire avec Darla, Spike et Dru. (elle rit) Je n'aurai peut-etre pas du lancer ce defit a Darla.   
Angel (il rit): Celui d'aller embrasser ce type qui se trouvait etre Cupidon?! Cupidon est tombe raide dingue amoureux d'elle, il la suivit partout ou elle allait. Elle ne t'a jamais pardonne.   
Sarah: Je crois ce qu'elle ne t'a jamais pardonne c'est d'avoir reprit ton ame (ils se sourient) Je me rappelerais toujours quand elle t'a largue pour Dracula, c'etait trop drole! Au fait Spike devient quoi?   
Angel: Euh la derniere fois que je l'ai vu il m'a torture mais sinon d'apres Buffy il a une puce dans la tete et ne peux morde personne alors il a decide de tomber amoureux d'elle, il lui a meme offert des chocolats!   
Sarah: Buffy?   
Angel (trouble): C'etait euh, euh la tueuse de vampire. Elle est morte. (Angel baisse la tete)   
Sarah (froncant les sourcils): Tu etais amoureux d'elle.   
Angel: C'est une question?   
Sarah: Une affirmation, je peux toujours lire dans le coeur des gens. Tu as eu une histoire avec elle?   
Angel: Ma vie avec Buffy etait tres compliquee... C'est encore tres douloureux alors bon... (il se detourne evitent le regard de Sarah)   
Sarah: Comme tu veux... Alors, comment as-tu sue pour moi?   
Angel: La fille avec qui je travaille, Cordelia, a eu une vision de toi dans le bar, la nuit derniere. Tu as vraiment tue ce type ? (Le visage de Sarah se renfrogne)   
Sarah: Le demon a prit le dessus, je ne controlais plus rien.   
Angel: Je sais ce que c'est...   
  
Ils se regardent en souriant, se comprenant juste en se regardant.   
Une etrange sensation fait frissonner Angel, un frisson de bien-etre le premier depuis tres longtemps, le premier depuis que Buffy et lui s'etaient separes.   
Soudain une fenetre volle en elcats et un un homme se jette sur Sarah et met ses mains autour de son cou pour l'etrangler. Angel se jette sur le monstre et essaye de le repousser. Le demon se releve et se bat avec Angel (il a prit son visage de vampire). La lutte est corriace et le demon reprend le dessus. Soudain le monstre est prit par le derriere et Sarah (sous forme de demon) le brule de l'interieur en lui touchant le coeur. Le demon tombe, mort et fond comme de la glace.   
Sarah et Angel, essoufles, se regardent (sous forme demoniaque). Sarah regarde ses mains, il y a du sang, le sang du demon. Des larmes de sang coulent le long de ses joues. Angel la prend dans ses bras, elle pose sa tete contre sa poitrine et se laisse aller dans ses bras forts.   
  
Sarah: Je ne controle plus rien, Angel... Je n'arriverais jamais a faire le bien...   
Angel: Je t'aiderai.   
  
Ils restent plusieurs minutes comme ca, il la berce tendrement comme un frere. Puis elle s'ecarte un peu genee.   
  
Angel:Tu connaisais ce demon?   
Sarah: Il s'appelle Xozy c'est un demon des enfers, gardien de la porte.   
Angel: Il veut quoi?   
Sarah: Ils veulent mes pouvoirs.   
Angel: Ils?   
Sarah: Ces demons ne meurt jamais, des que j'en tue un, d'autres apparaissent encore plus fort, plus rapide et plus nombreux.   
Angel: Il doit bien avoir un moyen pour s'en debarrasser. On va faire des recherches.   
  
Sarah le regarde avec de l'espoire, il la prend par la main et ils sortent de l'appartement.   
  
Angel Investigation:   
  
On entend des bruits... Puis on voit une ombre dans le coin de la piece.   
Wesley se releve de derriere une table, tout ebourrife.   
  
Wesley: T'as entendu ce bruit?   
  
Cordelia a son tour se releve et regarde autour d'elle, des cheveux partout.   
  
Cordelia: Non j'ai rien entendu. Tu penses que c'est Angel?   
Wesley: J'espere pas, je ne crois qu'il apprecirait notre petite aventure...   
  
Wesley se releve et s'habille. Cordelia se releve et remet sa robe. On entend un grissement.   
  
Cordelia: Tu as entendu?   
  
Un demon, pareil que celui de tout a l'heure, se jette sur Cordelia et lui griffe le cou, elle saigne enormement. Welsey s'empare d'une statuette et cogne le demon, ce dernier se retourne et prend la statuette, il la serre, elle se brise. Wesley le regarde avec des grands yeux, puis regarde autour lui essayant de trouver un autre objet. Cordelia est au sol, elle se vide de son sang mais est toujours vivante, peut-etre pas pour longtemps. Wesley se recule et jettant au visage du monstre plusieurs objets, dont l'ordinateur, le demon ne bouge pas d'un cil. Soudain une force repousse le demon a 10 metres. Wesley se retourne c'est Angel et une fille-blonde-demon, celle de la vision. Sarah se jette sur le monstre et lui pose la main sur le coeur celui fond comme le precedent. Elle reprend son visage d'humaine.   
  
Wesley: Rappelez moi de vous remercier. (il se precipite pres de Cordelia, accompagner d'Angel visiblement inquiet)   
Angel: Wesley je te presente Sarah, Sarah je te presente Wesley. (Wesley hoche la tete mais dit rien)   
Sarah: Salut. Qu'est il arrive a votre amie?   
Wesley: Le demon l'a griffe au cou.   
Sarah (s'approche et regarde le cou de la jeune femme): Les blessures ne sont pas profondes.   
Angel: Tu peux la guerrir?   
Sarah: Je crois (elle prend son visage de monstre)   
  
Elle prend son visage de monstre et touche le cou de la jeune femme, les blessures se referment. Cordelia reprend conscience.   
  
Cordelia: Angel... Wesley... et un demon? (elle se releve) Il y a un demon! Cette personne est un demon! (Angel, Wesley et Sarah regardent Cordelia) Je crois que vous aviez remarquer...   
Angel: Cordy je te presente la fille de ta vision, (il regarde Sarah) voici Cordelia. (Sarah sourie et reprend son visage humain) Elle vient de te guerrir.   
Cordelia: C'est vous la fille-sorciere-demon-meurtriere-du-type-du-bar?   
Sarah: On m'appelle aussi Sarah.   
Wesley: Qui etait ce demon?   
Angel: Un Xozy, ils sont a la trousse de Sarah...   
Wesley: Car?   
Sarah: Ils veulent mes pouvoirs et m'empecher de me racheter.   
Cordelia: Vous essayez de vous racheter? Comme Angel? C'est la mode en enfer?   
  
Soudain on entend un bruit comme un bruit de cloche.   
  
Angel regarde Sarah.   
  
Angel: Power To Be?   
Sarah: Ouais, j'y vais, je vais leur demander des renseignements sur le Xozy.   
Angel: Je fais des recherches...   
Sarah: Angel, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans cette histoire. Un demon a deja blesse ton amie. Je me debrouillerais seule.   
Angel: Sarah... (il la regarde dans les yeux, c'est comme la mer: des vagues turquoise pailletees d'or. Comme dans son souvenir. Des yeux magique et hypnotique)   
Sarah: Arrete de discuter, c'est non, Angel. (a C. et W.)Ravie de vous avoir recontrer.   
  
Ses yeux deviennent plus fonce puis elle disparait, laissant derriere elle des paillettes d'or et d'argent.   
Wesley se retourne vers Angel.   
  
Wesley: Raconte.   
Angel: Que veux-tu que je te dise?   
Cordelia: Toi et cette fille.   
Angel: C'est vrai je n'ai pas ete honnete avec vous. Je connais Sarah, en fait je la connais tres bien. Elle, moi, Spike, Darla et Drusilla etaient inseparable avant. Une profonde amitie nous a toujours lie elle et moi. Quand j'ai regagne mon ame, c'etait la seule a m'avoir aide. Elle s'en fichait que je ne puisse pas tuer et etre comme avant. Un jour je trainais dans les rues de New York et je l'ai rencontre, elle avait des problemes, je l'ai aide. Elle venait tout juste de regagner sa partie humaine. Sarah est mi-demon, mi-humaine, les Power To Be lui ont rendu en hommage pour son travail de pretresse et pour qu'elle fasse le bien. Sarah est unique en son genre. Un peu comme moi. Bref, je l'ai aide mais elle n'a pas apprecie et comme aujourd'hui elle a refuse mon aide et est partie. Je ne l'ai jamais revue, jusqu'a ajourd'hui. Mais Doyle et l'homme qui m'a presente Buffy (note de l'auteur: je connais pas son nom, sorry) ont ete envoye par elle.   
Wesley: Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit qu'elle etait gentille et surtout que tu la connaisais?   
Angel: Je voulais savoir si elle etait toujours demi-demon, je voulais la... (il cherche ses mots)   
Cordelia: La retrouve?   
Angel: Ouais. Sarah se met toujours d'une facon ou d'une autre dans le petrin, comme aujourd'hui. Elle a besoins d'aide mais elle a toujours ete trop fiere pour accepter.   
Cordelia: J'en connais un autre (Angel la foudroie du regard)   
Welsey: Tu veux l'aider?   
  
Les yeux d'Angel brille d'espoir.   
Cordelia sourit: "De tout evidence cette fille lui plait..."   
  
Wesley: Ce que je veux dire par la, c'est que si elle veut aider a sauver des vies et qu'elle cherche sa redemption, elle pourrait faire partit d'Angel Investigation. Elle serait d'une grande aide.   
  
Angel sourit, cette idee lui plait.   
  
Cordelia: Moi franchement je veux bien, deux filles ce n'est pas de trop pour vous supportez tout les deux. En plus elle a l'air sympa, elle m'a deja sauve la vie et elle ne s'habille pas trop mal... Ca marche pour moi.   
Angel: Vous etez geniale!   
Cordelia: On sait et puis ca a l'air de te faire plaisir alors bon...   
Wesley: On devrait se mettre au boulot pour trouver des renseignements sur ce Xozy.   
  
Les trois amis se mettent au travail.   
  
Dans la nuit, dans un parc:   
  
On voit Sarah de dos, elle porte un pantalon serre noire et un t-shirt noir egalement dos-nus. Ses cheveux blond tombent le long de son dos. Prete pour la chasse. Elle se retourne ses yeux turquoises sont presque fluo, tout ses sens sont en alerte. Elle continue et prend la direction d'un fourre. Elle ecarte les branches, s'egratignant la main au passage, la blessure se referme comme par magie. Dans le sol, il y a un trou mais pas assez large pour qu'un humain passe. Les yeux de Sarah deviennent plus fonces, il y a un flash, puis on voit une jolie chatte noire aux yeux turquoises descendre dans le trou.   
Dans le trou, un autre flash, Sarah est humaine.   
  
Sarah (elle fait une grimace): Berk! J'ai des poils sur la langue!   
  
Elle releve son pantalon et met un athame dans sa botte et prend une arbalete. Elle continue sa route.   
Elle entre dans une grande salle, pleine a craque de Xozy.   
  
Sarah: Leur nid.   
  
Elle regarde, il parle a leurs chefs. Sarah prend son arc et vise le chef en plein coeur.   
Tout le monde se retourne vers elle.   
  
Sarah: Salut! C'est moi que vous cherchez? Et bah, je suis la! Prete pour vous tuez!   
  
Elle sourit et jette une boule de feu.   
La bagarre commence.   
  
Angel, Wesley et Cordelia sont dans la parc, la ou etait Sarah, ils marchent eux aussi en direction du fourre.   
  
Angel (montrant le trou a ses amis): Elle est dedans.   
Cordelia: Elle devra me donner le nom de son dietheticien car pour passer dans ce trou il faut etre drolement maigre! En fait il faudrait etre un chat pour rentrer la dedans, voir un chatton.   
Angel: Effectivement.   
Cordelia: Ne me dis pas qu'elle... Qu'elle s'est transforme en chat? Si?   
Angel: Les chats sont les amis des sorcieres, n'oublie pas que c'est une pretresse Wicca. (s'interrompant) Il y a un autre acces. Venez.  
  
La bagarre continue en dessous, la plupart de Xozy s'echapent mais Sarah pourtant a l'air d'etre plutot mal en point. Un Xozy, corriace, se jette sur elle et essaye de lui enfoncer une hache dans le coeur. Une epee le transperce, il fond. Derriere se trouve Angel. Sarah le regarde avec un air de reproche.   
  
Sarah: Toujours aussi desobeissant...   
Angel: Toujours aussi fiere...   
Sarah: Tu peux parler! Bon puisque tu es la. (un Xozy fond aussi, c'est Wesley qui vient de l'achever) Toi et tes petits-copains et bah vous pouvez peut-etre m'aider... Il faut attaquer le gros la-bas et ca detruiras tout les autres.   
  
On voit un colosse au fond de la piece. Un demon tout vert et decoulinant de bave avec des cornes rouges et des griffes longue de 5 metres.   
Sarah sourit. Ils se tapent dans la main. Puis il la prend par la taille et la propulse a 10 metres. Dans l'air elle se met en boule. Elle arrive en plein sur le demon et lui donne un coup de pied de toute ses forces. Angel la rejoint et elle essaye de destabiliser le demon tandis qu'Angel recite une incantation pour le rendre mortelle a tout arme.   
  
Angel: "Cermunos, Cermunos, Cermunos, je t'invoque..."   
  
Pendant ce temps Cordelia est en mauvaise posture. Un demon est pret a lui enfonce sa griffe dans le coeur. Wesley arrive et lui enfonce un pieu dans le coeur.   
  
Wesley: Touche pas a ma Cordy!   
  
Le demon fond.   
  
Wesley: Ca va?   
  
Cordelia l'embrasse passionement.   
  
Cordelia: Beaucoup mieux.   
  
Angel: Finit! Ca devrait marcher non?   
  
Sarah enfonce une epee dans le ventre du monstre et apres lui coupe la tete. Le demon ne fond mais explose projettant de la bave partout.   
Les autres Xozy explosent.   
Tout le monde est plein de bave mais heureux.   
  
Sarah: Ca a marcher! (elle se jette au cou d'Angel) Merci Angel! (puis elle le regarde et rit) On devrait peut-etre mieux de prendre une douche avant non?   
  
Angel eclate de rire.   
  
Angel: Ou est Cordy et Wesley?   
Sarah: Je crois qu'ils sont occupes.   
  
Cordelia est en train d'embrasser a pleine bouche son chasseur-de-demons-feroces. Angel s'approche d'eux. Cordelia et Wesley se separent immediatement.   
  
Cordelia: On peut expliquer!   
Angel: Il y a rien a expliquer je suis content pour vous!   
Cordelia: Ouf! On pensait que tu nous en voudrais ou quelque chose comme ca...   
Angel: Non pas du tout, ca me fait plaisir de vous voir ensemble.   
Sarah: Merci pour votre aide. Vous avez ete genial.   
Wesley: Oui on est tres efficace (il sourit) mais toi aussi, et tu seras tres utile pour combattre tout les mechants de cette ville!   
Sarah (sourit et regarde Angel): Vous voulez dire que je peux rester avec vous?   
Cordelia: Et combattre les mechants avec nous et aussi supporter ces deux abrutis!   
Angel: C'est oui?   
Sarah: Bien sur que c'est oui!   
Angel: Alors bienvenue dans "Angel Investigations".   
  
Ils eclatent tous de rire et s'en vont laissant derriere eux une marree de bave gluante.   
  
Un homme apparait vetue de blanc, c'est Ben. Il sourit. On voit un poing le cogne en plein visage. Ben tombe en arriere et s'evanouit.  
  
A suivre...   



End file.
